codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Code Lyoko X
Code Lyoko X is a Fan-made TV show of the original series Code Lyoko, and follows the original series and Code Lyoko Evolution. This is the shows sixth season and will also include seasons 7 8 & 9 This is a alternate to the Code Lyoko story and the first TV show of Code Lyoko to not go with the original timeline of the original series (because it takes place in 2017 our current year). It will be more epic than the original series because like Japanese Anime it will have multiple story arcs with various enemies especialy the one and only enemy of the group XANA. It will be released in July 12 2018. The first three seasons the Prequel and Season 4 Episode's 66-77 and Episode's 79-88 were released on Cartoon Network itself & Episode 78 which was skipped and put online right away & 89-95 which were the final 7 episodes of the series did not air on Cartoon Network and instead aired on Cartoon Network video and Kabillion. Episodes 96-121 Were Created In CGI Live Animation But Got Canceled After and Episode's 122-208 We're Written Online By LyokoWarrior12 And Shoob12 The series is animated in Anime. With The Original Series And Evolution Included This Series Along With The Other Two Series's You Have A Total Of 208 Episodes. In This Series You Have A Total Of 88 Episodes. 26 For The First Two Seasons 15 For The Third And Twenty For The Fourth The First Three Season's Were Written By Both Shoob12 And LyokoWarrior12 And Season 4 Up To Episode 199 Which Was Written By Shoob12 And The Two Part Episode Was Written By Shoob12 As Well. Sympnosis A Couple Of 10th Graders Who Were Once Childhood friends reunite to try to be friends again until one kid gets targeted by an evil organization using the aid of a artificial Intelligence, Bent On World Domination. Plot Set 12 years after the events of the original series, and 6 years since Evolution ended, a 16 year old boy named Ulrich Stern moves away to New Jersey and then runs into an old virus/monster robot named XANA who Ulrich and his friends fought ten years ago under the dominant control of the clients of his estranged parents. Season 1 2018-2019 Season 2 2019-2020 Season 3 2020-2021 Season 4 2021-2022 Epolouge Years later Ulrich had married Sirikita and they both had 3 children, 3 boys. 100 years later the two lovebird heroes had died peacefuly knowing that they saved the world and got famous. Then a decendent of Ulrich and Sirikita then finds the factory and accidently opens it and enters Lyoko. Cast Protagonists *Ulrich Stern - Barbara Scaff *Yumi Ishiyama - Mirabelle Kirkland *Jeremy - Sharon Mann *Odd - Matthew Géczy *Aelita - Sharon Mann *Spark - Bella Hudson *William Dunbar - David Gasman *Mei-Lee - Bettina Bush *Cheng - Jace Norman *Sirikita - Ashlyn Selich Allies *Matt Stern - Tom Habberkorn *Maria Johnson - Mae Whitman *Maria's Grandfather - Mike Pollock *Mr. Hunter - Michael Dobbson *Mirror M - Charlie Shattler Season 1 Antagonists *Jonald Gruttatron - Clancy Brown *XANA - Matt Hoverman *Lester - Leo Howard *Hose - Blake Michael *Fin - Wayne Grayson *Rajah - Karan Bar *Mr. Stern - Liam Neson *Mrs. Stern - Colleen Clinkerbeard *John Gruttatron - Wendy Powell *Myuki Ishiyama - Cremia Leigh *Warren Joseph Arratino - Mark Oliver *Hunter Igneous - Alex Hirsch *Petoa Blofeld - Vincent Tong *Diego Carson - Antonio Banderas *Assyria Kuba - Rosario Dawson Season 2 Antagonists *Surt - Gary Chalk *Hisi Wu - Greg Aries *Bai Tza - Bella Hudson *Tchang Zu - Mark Thompson *Po Kong - Whoppie Goldberg *Tso Lan - Mark Oliver *Xiao Fung - Scottie Ray *Dai Gu - Paul Dobbson *Rogue Fu - Roger Craig Smith *Shi Lan - Mike Pollock *Yami Ko - Wayne Grayson *Fenrir - Michael Dobbson *Frieza - Chris Ayres *Krieza - Bella Hudson *Inquisitor Lugg - Mark Oliver *Captain Leba-Su - Cremia Leigh Season 3 Antagonists *Corporal Cylun - Chris Ayres *Corporal Cylun's allies **Meska the Mutatious - Jessica DiCicco **Drinkurk the Dreaded - Tom Habberkorn **Har-Kobo the Horrible - Geoff Dolan **Katara the Killer - Bella Hudson **Logman the Lonesome - Charlie Shattler **Brookandor the Bigman Baddness - Dale WIlson **Terance the True Terror - Mark Acheson **Nate-Su the Nightmarish - Jeff Benett **Onyx the Offender - Brian Drummond **Spider the SInister - Grey DeLise **Uniqua the Unique - Mae Whitman **Voltakai the Vile - Brian Dobbson Season 4 Antagonists *Professor Tyron - Arnold Shwartzinhager *Ms. Lavita - Lisa Ortiz *Marissa Kuba - Mae Witman *Lilith Richards - Chremia Leigh *Laressia - Lisa Ortiz *Garuda - Brian Dobbson *Kobra Stiner - Harrison Ford *ACRO - Dante Basco *NEGA - Jessica DiCicco *Xana's Robots - Maurice Lamichure *Rakshasa soldiers - Paul Dobbson *Kaiju monsters - Bradley Dee Baker. Gallery Category:Fanfictions